broken fairytales
by pirateships45
Summary: What happens when 6 teenagers fall into a pit of radioactive waste? You think they would die or turn into inhuman monsters but they end up in a place filled with our favorite fairytales Together Heather, Alejandro, Gwen, Mike, Zoey, and Cameron have to find a way back to Camp Wawanakwa. But not before Storybrooke is surprised with a miscalculated attack.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic and this idea has been buzzing around in my head so I decided to try it out. Hope you enjoy!

disclaimer: I do not own total drama or once upon a time, I'm just using their amazing characters

chapter one

"Wait, are you two...dating?!" Chris exclaimed with obvious disgust in his voice. Alejandro and I smiled and nodded as Chris visibly gagged. Mike rolled his eyes as Chris walked away and started planning on how to get across the pit filled with radioactive waste.

"How well do you float?" Mike asked me. I gasped as he lifted me off the ground, preparing to throw me in. "hold still" he said. "help!" I yelled.

"Wait!" Alejandro yelled, "I've got a way for you to get across!" Mike put me down. " we can pull valt" Mike snatched a stick from Alejandro and valted to the other side. "How are we supposed to get across?" I yelled at him. "You were supposed to get me across." He yelled back.

"Help!" Zoey yelled from somewhere in the middle of the river of waste. We all looked over to see Gwen and Zoey on top of Cameron's bubble. Mike gasped "Zoey!" The bubble began to dissolve and soon Cameron was gone. It didn't take long for Gwen and Zoey were gone too.

Mike dove in after them.

"Anyone can get the million now!" Chris shouted into the loud speakers. I felt Alejandro look at me. I turned and kicked him before running towards the radioactive river. Alejandro followed close behind then dove at me, sending both of us into the pit.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the short chapter! Here's another one that's a little bit longer, enjoy!

chapter two

meeting Ruby

Instead of burning up we landed on asphalt. Alejandro stood and brushed himself off before attempting to help me up. I frowned at his outstretched hand and stood myself.

"Heather," he said with his Hispanic accent. "shut up" I snapped at him. Slowly I took in our surroundings. Trees, road, rocks, a sign. I walked towards the green sign, Alejandro apologizing behind me as I stared at the white letters.

Storybrooke.

Where on earth is Storybrooke? "Hello?" I called out. "Heather?!" Somebody responded. We heard rustling before Zoey, Mike, Cameron, and Gwen stumbled through the trees. "Is everyone ok?" I asked walking up to them. "We're a little scratched up but we'll be fine," Zoey responded her red pigtails bouncing in a nod.

"Good," I looked around "does anyone know where we are?" Cameron responded " The radioactive waste must have sent us to an alternate dimension." We all looked at him, confused. Cameron rolled his eyes "We're not in Wawanakwa anymore."

"ohhhh..." We all smiled. Gwen's stomach growled and her snow white cheeks colored. "Sorry, I haven't eaten yet today." Zoey put a hand on Gwen's shoulder and smiled supportively. "I don't think any of us have," she said.

"maybe we should follow this road, we might find a town and maybe they can help us." I said. Everyone agreed and soon we were on our way down a long winding road. At first everyone one was quite, except the occasional apology from Mike or Alejandro. Zoey did a pretty good job ignoring the first few apologies with hunched shoulders and crossed arms but soon she resorted to glaring at him. I rolled my grey eyes everytime Alejandro tried to apologize. "Why won't you listen to me?!" Alejandro and Mike yelled after twenty minutes of walking. "You pushed me into a pool of radioactive waste!" I shouted back.

Our small group stopped in a tense silence. Gwen and Cameron watched us as Zoey and Mike continued to walk and whisper. I narrowed my steely eyes and growled when he didn't say anything. We continued walking in a tense silence until we came to the edge of a small town. "Where are we?" Gwen asked. "I'm guessing Storybrooke," I replied. "Come on."

We walked farther into the town until we found a place to temporarily rest and possibly eat called Granny's diner. We walked in and slid into two separate booths. Gwen, Zoey, Mike and Cameron in one, Alejandro and I in the other. "Guys, I feel kinda bad for leaving Heather alone with Alejandro," Zoey whispered at the other booth. "It will do them some good," Mike said lacing his fingers through Zoey's. I scoffed.

"Welcome to Granny's, my name is Ruby, anything I can get for the young couple?" A young brunette asked pulling a notepad out of her apron pocket. I scoffed again "We are not a couple." Suddenly she was in the booth a cross from us. "What's the deal?" she asked as her bright blue eyes scanned our faces.

"What?"

"You guys aren't from Storybrooke, are you?"

Alejandro smiled "You are very observant," he said incredibly smoothly. Ruby's eyebrow quirked, "Not my type," she said swiftly. I bit my lip to hold in a laugh, no one had ever rejected him before. Ruby smiled and asked for our names. "I'm Heather," I said "and this is..." I smiled "...Al."

I felt Alejandro tense beside me. "I would prefer it of you didn't call me that," he said in a tone that suggested violence. Ruby slammed her hands down on the table, her eyes flashing yellow, I instinctively grabbed Alejandro's hand. "Sorry," she said, sliding her hands into her lap. A blush crawled up her cheeks, "I don't really react well to anything involving..." she hesitated "...violence."

Alejandro's hand tightened around mine, I frowned and wrenched my fingers out of his grasp. "What's going on with you two?" she asked. "It's a long story," I replied. She settled her head on her hands "I've got all the time in the world." I took a deal breath and looked at Alejandro, he nodded supportively.

I started by telling her where we were from and how we think we got there, Alejandro put in details I missed occasionally and soon she had a pretty good idea of what was going on. "Are they with you?" she asked, nodding toward Zoey's booth. We nodded.

"Granny!" Ruby shouted toward the old lady behind the counter. The old lady, Granny, looked up and Ruby motioned for her to come over. Granny shook her head, Ruby rolled her eyes "Hold on," she said to is before running up to her granny and explaining our situation. When she was done Granny said something to Ruby that made her jump up and down and clap her hands like a child. Granny said something else and soon Ruby was back at our table.

"Good news, Granny has somewhere for you all to stay," she said with a huge smile on her face. "That's great!" I said. Zoey stood and walked over to us. "What's going on?" she asked. "We have somewhere to stay," I told her quietly, hoping to not draw attention to ourselves. She smiled and went back to her table to tell everyone.

After eating we followed Granny and Ruby to some very nice hotel rooms, one for the guys and one for the girls. "If you need anything, just come and get us, ok?" We nodded. I gave Ruby a tight hug, "Thank you." Ruby smiled then closed the door. I tuned to see the room and saw Zoey and Gwen with their mouths wide open. "What?" I asked. "Nothing," Zoey said. "We've just never seen you say thank you." Gwen said. "Or give someone a hug," Zoey added on. "Or be slightly human in any way," Gwen said. I rolled my eyes, then yawned. Today had been exhausting.

"Who gets the beds?" Gwen asked. "You and Heather can," Zoey said. "I'll just sleep on the floor." I frowned and walked over to my bed. Silently, I stripped the first blanket off my bed and fashioned it into a rather comfortable make shift mattress before stripping the first blanket off of Gwen's bed. "There," I said throwing a pillow at the make shift mattress in between our beds. Gwen and Zoey gaped at me again. "What?" I asked again "This isn't Total Drama, this is survival. The least I could do was make this nice for us." Before I knew what was happening, they both had their arms around me. I stood there, uncomfortably for a few seconds before they pulled away. Before they could say anything a knock sound through the door.

Zoey quickly answered it, letting the guys filter in. Pretty soon, we all started talking. We explored our room and discovered a guitar in the closet, and after talking some more Alejandro decided to play a few songs on it. We all settled down into different spots. Zoey and Cameron talking on Gwen's bed while Mike listened to the music on my bed. Gwen sat off to the side, staring out the window at the giant clock above the library while I sat below the foot of my bed. Sadly enough for me, Alejandro decided to sit right next to me and play a slow melody. I was to stubborn and tired to move and soon I found myself resting my head on his shoulder. The room slowly quieted and everyone closed their eyes and slept. Even me, with my head gently tucked against Alejandro's neck.

Well, so far so good! Can't wait to see what I'll do next! Please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm debating for who Gwen should fall for, Henry or Pan! I can't decide. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!

Chapter three

Kisses and laughter

I woke with beads of sweat dotting my scalp. I sat up and brushed my long black hair out of my face. Odd. I didn't remember falling asleep in a bed, the last thing I remember was Alejandro strumming delicately on the guitar we had found. I looked around and saw Gwen sleeping in the chair by the window and Zoey gently snoring in the other bed. I quietly got put of bed and walked over to the mirror, the I screamed.

Half of my face was blue with lines set into it while a completely red eye stared back at me. I stumbled back and pressed a hand to my mouth. "Are you ok?" Zoey asked groggily. I turned to look at her. "Yeah," I replied. "I'm fine," I mumbled the last part as I turned back towards the mirror. The blue was gone and my eye had returned to normal. I glanced at the clock. 6:45, I wasn't going to get back to sleep... I sat in the chair opposite of Gwen's and began to think.

That blue hue had to have been my imagination, that couldn't have possibly happened in real life. But then, where had that come from? A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. I stood and sat on my bed, ignoring the person at the door. I began thinking again, but didn't get very far when a knock at the window caused me to look up.

Alejandro stood outside with a smirk on his face and his hands in his pockets. I rolled my eyes and opened the door a crack. "What do you want?" I snapped. "Just making sure your ok," he replied in a tone that made me step outside. "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. "I- We heard you scream," he said stepping closer. He lifted a hand to my face and gently tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I frowned and flicked his hand away.

"Anything else?" I pressed. "Are you going to tell me why you screamed?" he asked, stepping even closer. I placed a hand on his firm chest and hesitated. Should I tell him? He might be able to figure out what was going on. "No," I said pushing him back. I shouldn't tell anyone. I reached for the doorknob "Heather, please," he said in a desperate tone that made me turn to look at him. He moved behind me, effectively blocking the path back into my room.

"Move," I said. "No," he replied playfully. "Alejandro," I warned. He smiled silently. I clenched my jaw and made to move past him. "Nope," he said as I attempted to push him out of the way. "Alejandro," I growled. I am tried to get past him a few more times, each time an embarrassing failure. Finally, after five minutes of pushing, I almost got through. Alejandro, knowing I would get through this time, hurriedly took me by the shoulders and kissed me.

My eyes widened at the unexpected warmth of the kiss. My head jerked back, breaking our kiss. "Tell me," he's said, his voice husky. I struggled in his grip but to now avail, his arms had wrapped around my waist. "No," I said, still struggling in his grasp. "I'll kiss you again," he said. I stopped struggling and turned my face away from his. "No," I repeated. I could feel his eyes tracing every aspect of my face, an infuriating heat crawling up my cheeks as I realized that he was checking me out.. I turned my head to tell him to stop, but before I could his mesmerizing emerald eyes caught mine. I looked into those beautiful emerald orbs while he whispered sweet nothings and moved closer. His hand slid up my back and gently cradled my head. My breaths came out short and uneven as his lips brushed across mine. "Tell me," he whispered before his lips gently caressed mine.

My head jerked back again but didn't move because of his hand which was delicately tracing patterns on the back of my neck. My eyes widened again as my leg shot up, aiming for his stomach. The hand that was on back quickly caught my leg before impact. I watched his emerald eyes open and challenge me to do anything else. So I kicked him in the knee.

He immediately broke away and cradled his injured leg. Glaring at me, he stood. I stepped closer to him and slapped him. "Don't. Ever. Kiss. Me. Again!" I said, slapping him with every word. He caught my wrist as it came down for one last slap and held it tightly. "Heather," he said as I ripped my hand put of his vice like grip. "What?" I asked irritably. "You will tell me, eventually," he said, dropping my hand and walking back into his room.

I glared at his door for a minute or two before walking back into my room. I was surprised to see Zoey and Gwen awake, and laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked. They hadn't noticed me walk in. They both jumped and started giggling again. After a few seconds Gwen stopped and looked at me. " We don't think," she giggled, "Alejandro has ever been rejected." She said, finishing with another giggle. I smiled and we all melted into a mass of uncontrollable laughter. We laughed until we cried and our bellies hurt. Soon, we calmed down enough to decide who would shower first. Gwen did and soon, Zoey and I were talking about what was going on with Alejandro. "He pushed me into a pit of radioactive waste! Why wouldn't I be mad at him?" Zoey smiled at me. "You two just need time to talk," she said. "That's the last thing I would ever do," I replied. A few seconds later, it was my turn to shower. I thought of what Alejandro and I would talk about if we did end up needing to.

I silently cursed myself for thinking that before turning off the water and slowly drying off. As I walked out of the bathroom, my stomach growled. "Anyone for breakfast?" I asked. Gwen and Zoey agreed and half an hour later we met outside with the boys. I laughed and talked with Mike and Cameron as we made our way down to breakfast.

I smiled and nodded at Ruby as we entered Granny's. She ran up to me and gave me a ginormous hug before turning and introducing the sheriff, Emma Swan, and her son, Henry.

So, that's done! Can anyone guess where the blue face and red eye came from? What should I do for the next chapter? I'm not sure what to do, nut I only need a few more reviews before posting the next few chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!

It has been a very long while... Sorry about that! I have had a ton of stuff going on lately and writing just hasn't been a very big part of my life for a few years. I finally realized the other day though that writing stories is what keeps me happy and well enough go function so I will be writing a lot more in the future!

Thank you to whoever has stuck around this long and I'm sorry for making you wait. I will have a new chapter up soon, I promise


End file.
